Puppy Fat
by Ififall
Summary: Liam's stunned when Mason becomes obsessed with losing weight...
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't Liam's fault...

It was the delicious cookie's fault.

Looking tasty, chocolatey, shining with sugar.

* * *

All those calories, comfort food, best friend treats. He couldn't wait until Mason saw it, grinned and touched his fingers to get it. Liam's palms are sweaty. He's getting nervous, just thinking about his best friend. What did he do in Math? Did his A star streak last in Geometry, and most importantly, why is he late? He frowns at the clock. Mason's never late for anything, always up, ready willing prepared to take on the disasters of the day, from bersekers to that pesky dripping tap in the science room.

He smells him before the worry drains him.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hi...Hey"

"Cookie?" Liam asks waving the plastic wrapped snack. He places it on the table with a smile.

It's one of the rare times that he does smile. In the company of Mason, who _doesn't_ judge. Who doesn't get scared when Liam explodes, when the chairs go flying, when they're escorted out, when Girls and Guys are laughing at them for all the **wrong** reasons...

* * *

It's occurs to Liam, that one day he'll sit Mason down and blurt this out. Not his intentions. Because he's confused, he's not even sure what they are yet. But soon, one sleep over, when the Playstation Four is humming in the background and he's eaten enough Candy to awaken the dead. He'll rest, cradled up against Mason's ear and whisper hidden feelings.

Feelings that he thought were just protection and loyalty. Feelings that just drove him to mark Mason as pack. Feelings that were crushing him by the day when he realised his best friend was taken. He'd always hate Corey for being Mason's first, but then again, he was pretty sure they'd never had sex.

More than Ninety percent sure anyway...

* * *

"No more cookies Li... _I'm dieting_ " Mason says.

Before Liam can even swear in shock, Mason's pulling out diet leaflets, Five a day diaries, and smoothie books from the library. It's puzzling, he scans his friend's body, paranoid that he's keeping more...

"What? You're not fat, did someone tell you that?" Liam whines.

* * *

"Not in so many words" Mason shrugs.

Liam's fangs sharpen against the lie.


	2. Smoothie Rookies

"Spinach and raw egg smoothies! Help yourself guys!" Mason said

He poured the green and yellow liquid into plastic cup and started to pass them around.

"They look...healthy" Kira nodded slowly.

"They kinda stink though" Malia squinted.

* * *

"I'll have a sip" Scott nodded and Mason smiled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Stiles gulped getting up.

He left, Malia followed him. Kira and Scott sipped a little. Liam could tell they hated it. Scott had about half, Kira was stirring hers with a plastic spoon until the bell rang. The couple got up with relief and Scott wished the human luck.

* * *

"We'll help you with whatever, food exercise. If wanna go hiking or anything"

"I might take you up on that!" Mason agreed. He started throwing the rubbish away and wiping the table when he noticed Liam, now the only one sitting there. Frowning.

"Class Li, up you get!" Mason said with a friendly tap.

* * *

"I **never** got a smoothie..."

"That's because you're at my place every other day. I've got plently of recipes in library books. Don't worry, most of the week I'll be shoving a variety of smoothies down your throat, then we can pick the tastiest ones" Mason told him.

Liam nodded mulling it over. Spending extra time with his best friend was never a bad thing, even if he was drinking Coyote mucus or snake juice.

* * *

He got up and kicked the chair in following Mason out. "What's your diet plan for today anyway?"

"It's gonna be pretty much the same for about a month. For Breakfast plain yoghurt or oatmeal. Lunch, one half of a Sandwich, or wrap, with water. Dinner, Soup or Brown rice Salad, or Tuna paste with Kale and Avocado"

"Gross" Liam barfed.

* * *

"Snacks, nuts, cereals, and berries from frozen which I'm gonna keep in my bag at all times. I'm well prepared"

With most kids in class the hallways are empty. Liam taps Mason's bare arm. His companion stops. The blonde points towards the cleaner room corridor. Kids stay here to bunk off. But today it's empty. As soon as they step inside they can feel the gum on their shoes, and the strong smell of disinfectant.

"Shit!" Liam whines, the cleaning products burning his nostrils.

* * *

"You okay?" Mason asks, beginning to bring his hand against Liam's face, but thinking better of it.

"Yeah, this diet though. A month is too long. Whoever told you..."

"It's just to test myself. At least I'm actually eating. Some guys go on smoothie diets and don't eat soilds for months" Mason said.

"Sure, that's called "The biggest loser" Who are you doing this for?" Liam asked.

* * *

He can immediately sense discomfort. Mason's frowning, looking at everything but him. Liam feels bad for thinking it. But he wants the reason to be him. He wants his best friend to tell him that he's dieting to impress him, to stun him, to seduce him even.

"I wanna look good. I'm doing this for appearances, that's all"

"Bull-shit, Beacon Hill high doesn't even care about that. Well, until the school inspectors come. Who cares what idiots think? I've been around rich prick assholes that just stare at mirrors all day. You don't wanna be like those Devenford dicks" Liam told him.

* * *

"Not all of them are dicks, come on, we'll be late for class"

Mason begins walking out of the narrow corridoor racking his brain for excuses for his teacher, when he accidently walks face first into a wall of muscle.

"Sorry Sir" Mason whispers.

* * *

"Sir? I could get used to that" Brett Talbot grins as he hears Liam's growl in the back ground.


	3. Be you later

A/N: To Readers the story - **Insecure sore** is now complete! Thanks for the comments, followers and reviews!

* * *

"Hey Brett..." Mason said,

He's still staring at that chest, those ripped arms, the way his tongue flickers as the tall teen opens his beautiful mouth...

Before Brett could say anything, Liam's dragging Mason away to class.

"See you later!" Brett smirks.

* * *

He kept an eye on him. Luckily Brett was no where to be seen. They had class, went to the school gym. He ate a burger while Mason had half a lettuce Sandwich with water. Liam kept sniffing for Brett. He couldn't smell him anywhere. He had to have gone home. Hooray for Dunbar.

"Caramel and Cappicino Smoothie night tonight" Mason said.

"Cool...I thought you hated caffine?" Liam asked.

"I do, but you can get over hatred, just like you and Brett"

"In his dreams" Liam smirked.

* * *

Mason now-a-days would always chew slowly, knowing that his next meal or snack was going to be at least Two hours away. He was still snacking on nuts when school was over. They were walking towards the school gates, when Liam realised he'd left his phone on top of his locker.

"Wait up, I'll be literally a second"

"Sure" Mason said, His calm smile, forcing Liam to stay rooted to the spot.

* * *

"Li..." Mason asked, looking around,

"Yeah...phone" Liam said running towards the school.

Was Mason really this clueless? This ignorant? _So dense?_ How could he refuse to see how much Liam wanted him right now? How much he wanted push Mason up against the gate, hold his hand, and lean into his lips. Make out so much that even Scott would complain. He didn't care if the whole school knew or what they thought. Mason's opinions were the only ones that mattered anyway.

* * *

Mason's waiting for Liam, like a loyal friend, when a Multi green coloured Bugatti Veyron, pulls up outside. He and every kid stares at it, before Mason looks at his diet plan.

"Asparagus, Cauliflower, Kiwi..."

"Hey, Mr Hewitt, you're on **your own** , thank God" Brett said getting out of the car.

* * *

"You know who I'm waiting for"

"Text Mommy Liam, and tell him you've got plans"

"What?" Mason said bracing himself up against the gate.

* * *

"We haven't caught up in a while have we?" Brett grins and Mason's sure he can see every girl within distance grinning sighing...and then dying.

"I'll be a Gent I promise" Brett said, grabbing his hand casually.

The human nodded and grinned. Texting his best friend immediately. He'd see him tomorrow. When did he ever get alone time with Brett? This was by far, anyone's dream paradise. Mason would be stupid to turn the hot Were down. He got in the car and relaxed against leather seats as the sports star started the engine.


End file.
